pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Poko the cheese lover/The poko shop
Hai guys this is my shop it will you can use your poko points to by things from me You can sell things to News: The flame set colleciton has the most expensive items once you get them all you will get infinite poko points The mega update is a day early GIFT OF AUGUST :50 poko points Thumbler will come back august 6th The poko shop wiki is out now they will be exclusive items to buy there http://poko-shop.wikia.com/wiki/Poko_shop_Wiki you can also buy things there Owner:me Payment none each month Co-owner:dogkid payment 500 poko points each month employee:OPEN payment 50 poko points employee 2:OPEN payment 50 poko points Employee 3:OPEN 50 poko points Cashier:OPEN 100 poko points Janitor: OPEN 10 poko points The poko shop will be updated everyday from now on either new tweaks or items Cheese Hand Item.png|Cost:Not avabile yet Cheese Hoodie1.png|Cost:not avaible yet Cheese background 2.png|Cost: Not available yet Cheese-hat.png|Cheese Baseball Cap Mxcp180px-MxcphgHNGGE.png|Thumbler (limited) MxcpIEgjmmZ.png|Happy space summer postcard MxcphnaR2Vd.png|SPIN Mxcps1h0JtI.png|Doge in a bag MxcpHEMDoHP.png|Uncle doge (limited) mxcpffFPgCX.png|YOUR SPESHUL postcard mxcpEtbV4dP.png|Captain doge mxcpiHa5qnX.png|Rowlf costume Poko BG.png|My background mxcpVcTbgwf.png|Bunny doge Pixelpoko.png|Poko pixel pin Cheese Pult HD.png|Cheesepult (spin prize) mxcpoYvdfDr.png|Doge (spin prize) mxcpiOKmzvA.png|King doge (spin prize) Time Trekker.png|Pet time trekker (spin prize) mxcpZrvltSF.png|My autograph mxcpiG7TEX2.png|Cutieshark PokolandPremiumBadge.png|Premium badge pin mxcp2IQrHeU.png|LOL MOON (limited) mxcpoCTnUnb.png|Mr balloon pin mxcpX5RaQyY.png|Sir doge (limited) mxcpACHtxcd.png|The cheez cheez mxcpOoMxWng.png|Icy arctic fowl (limited) mxcpkFkznf3.png|Teddingtonsworth (spin prize) mxcpcmbZkEY.png|Narwhal in a bag mxcpotCv4eO.png|Emoooooooooo cow mxcpQuq1nB6.png|Trollamon (now buyable) mxcpk76tXnn.png|Canada beanie mxcpR8efFMe.png|Totally real beta hat mxcpppDfKfT.png|Johns glasses mxcp4wmMqKw.png|Book in a bag mxcpzL5wWvp.png|Portable beach (limited) mxcpYKibubj.png|Purple catherine mxcpqm8kgJZ.png|Starfish that wont let go of youre face (spin prize) (limited) mxcpybQI95m.png|Fuse bomb mxcp7kybcJn.png|Major moony (limited) MxcpS7kvWEt.png|Employee bage (EMPLOYEES ONLY) MxcpdwvFqF1.png|Co-owners ruby (CO OWNERS ONLY) mxcplVWnuV5.png|Mop and bucket mxcp7eyhp21.png|Mystery gift august mxcpXocIKMF.png|Cards pin mxcpmaoUu6P.png|Gift of potions (spin prize) mxcpthRFm26.png|Gift of the future (spin prize) mxcpmg5Pi8E.png|The classic wizard (common) (gift of potions) mxcpKsKdbjY.png|Friendly alien (rare) (gift of the future) mxcpCPEk7B9.png|Body swap potion (rare) (gift of potions) mxcp3bcl5iT.png|Astro helm (common) (gift of the future) mxcptTpVxUw.png|Sleepy sun mxcpNTjF0E5.png|Summer doge (limited) MxcpMudkip baked in 3D by cezkid.gif|spinny mudkip thing (gif) (limited) Mxcp5LW4HfY.png|Killer whale (mystery gift thingy) mxcpNAUsXat.png|Chest of poko points (spin prize) mxcp3JJrjut.png|Decoy potion mxcpTDU0FNB.png|Neon green glasses mxcpjn1TKKH.png|8-bit phoenix mxcpIlTqpCD.png|8-bit sombrero (limited) mxcpgmya4QD.png|Mustache pin mxcphYcTxmz.png|Coles face pin mxcpXZtX3iz.png|Cactot mxcpW8OaBK2.png|Pizza knight mxcphpTp6Ks.png|PBS latest album (limited) mxcpOpZDZ9V.png|Train pin mxcpU6tg7ec.png|Newspaper bandit mxcpazRGZ1C.png|Boo in a bag mxcpBk3P2q4.png|8-bit shades (limited) mxcpG2cVTJc.png|Deal with it doge (limited) mxcpteeZsAL.png|Woody (limited) mxcpV0IR5BJ.png|Zendayas face pin mxcpnsQ7IvT.png|I need coffee cap mxcpyiNpkI4.png|New york (coming soon) MxcpEB5Uyed.png|Cake the cat in a bag (coming soon) mxcpRk7nbmJ.png|Hot jams headphones (limited) mxcpm7PXxMj.png|Warrior of the third flame mxcpPxKZa3E.png|Blazin blower mxcpeQMTn9z.png|Fire crown (spin prize) mxcpDXgfZwW.png|Fiery bowtie (Limited) mxcpO6ybEE0.png|Tieferno (spin prize) mxcprF2m7XB.png|The burning biker mxcpmS3wmAW.png|Ring of fire fedora (limited) mxcpiZETgtq.png|Dominus infernus mxcpNMfDjQE.png|DIY DONIMUS (limited) mxcpHseOoZ4.png|Musica infernus mxcpEhZNTwG.png|Dr. Atomic's thingy mxcpaVVDwR0.png|Heat vision goggles mxcpKOIA73N.png|Sparkler (spin prize) mxcpx7JZcR8.png|Dominus astra (limited) (spin prize) mxcpY3XqxFT.png|Brotherhood of fire Collections Complete each collection and earn a speshul item Doge collection:Doge,king doge,uncle doge,captain doge,bunny doge,sir doge,deal with it doge, Pokolciious items collection:double c cheese,cheese cap,background,autograph,cheese hoodie,cheese background,pixel poko pin,thumbler and cheez cheez Postcards collection:Your speshul,happy space summer, Pins:premium badge pin,mr balloon pin,cards pin,mustache pin,coles face pin,train pin,zendayas face pin, Other pets collection:time trekker,cutieshark,cheesepult,teddingsworth,icy arctic fowl,trollamon, woody, Others collections:rowlf costume,doge in a bag,emoooo cow,narwhal in a bag,totally real beta hat,johns glasses,canada beanie,book in a bag,purple catherine,fuse bomb,friendly alien,astro helm,body swap potion,basic wizard hat,decoy potion,PBS newest album,pizza knight,newspaper bandit,Boo in a bag, LOL MOON,sparkler,heat vision goggles Fire set collection:hots jams headphones,ring of fedora,tieferno,warrior of the third flame,dominus infernus, fiery bowtie,fire crown,blazin blower,the burning biker,musica infernus,brotherhood of fire, summer collection major moony,portable beach,starfish that wont let go of your face,summer doge,spinny mudkip thing,neon green glasses and killer whale sleepy items sleepysun,i need coffee cap,donimus astra and Uhhh collection cactot,dr atomics thingy,DIY dominus 8-bit collection 8-bit phoenix,8-bit shades,8-bit sombrero, ---- Cost Double c cheese:3 poko points -twice the cheese Ring of fire fedora:5000 poko points-Ahh ring of fire musica infernus:6000 poko points-Oh yeah Burning biker:5500 poko points-YOUR BURNING BIKER Hots jams headphones:8000 poko points-Dos tunes Brother hood of fire 5700 poko points-fire brotherhood fire Fiery bowtie 8000 poko points-For fire creatures first dates Warrior of the third flame:10000 poko points-what happend to the first and second flame? Blazin blower:10500 poko points-You can be a blazin gentleman Dominus infernus 20000 poko points-the most expensive item so far Coles face pin:1 poko points-Coles face nuff said zendayas face pin 2 poko points-nuff said DIY dominus 60 poko points-Lol you made your own donimus Train pin 2 poko points-CHOO CHOO Heat vision goggles 50 poko points-gives death stare a whole new meaning PBS newest album 3 poko points-for diehard fans of the PB mustache pin:1 poko points-Fake i mean real mustache Cards pin:1 poko points-cardy card YOUR SPESHUL postcard:1 poko points -YOUR SPESHUL Portable beach:400 poko points-You can carry it everywhere with you :D Cheese Background:10 poko points -Its so cheesey Happy space summer postcard FREE -happy summer in space Newspaper bandit 50 poko points-The newpaper stealer Mop and bucket:10 poko points-this will help if you choose the janitor job Cutieshark: 40 poko points -its so cutieful 8-bit shades 500 poko points-8-bit coolness woody 10 poko points-remember him? i need coffee cap 50 poko points-Garys fav Premium membership 15 poko points-PREMIUM Premium badge pin: 6 poko points-A pin of the premiums Pixel poko pin: 40 poko points-retro poko The cheez cheez:20 poko points-CHEEZ Pizza knight:50 poko points-MMM PIZZA Johns glasses:50 poko points-You can look like john :D Autograph: FREE-Coz i sez so My background:120 poko points-its so backgroundy Rowlf costume:60 poko points-Everyones fav dog muppet Decoy potion:60 poko points-make a clone of yourself Cheese cap:3 poko points-mmm i want to eat it spinny mudkip thing:600 poko points-I HURD YOU LEIK MUDKIPZ SPIN BOOTH:15 poko points-SPIN Mr balloon pin : 6 poko points- Helllo Mr balloon Canada beanie:10 poko points for peeps who live in canada Major moony:400 poko points Major moony hello Emooooo cow:50 poko points-he is so emoooooooooooooooooooo Neon green glasses 140 poko points-NEON GREEEEEEEEEN PREMIUM ONLY Book in a bag:20 poko points-Book in a bag nuff said Dr atomics thingy 400 poko points-It is really hard to say cactot 400 poko points-cactus with a bowler hat 8-bit sombrero 70 poko points-8-bit fiesta Trollamon 250 poko points-LOOK OUT HES GOTTA CHICKEN WING NOOOOOOOOOOO thumbler-NOT FOR SALE-MEH PUFFLE NUFF SAID Cheese hoodie: 6 poko points-I HEART CHEESE much? Sir doge:200 poko points may doge have another whine Doge in a bag 20 poko points-such bag Sleepysun:800 poko points-Aww the suns asleep Summer doge:1000 poko points-such summer LIMITED Icy arctic fowl 500 poko points-sooo ccccold Fuse bomb:500 poko points-Barnes will like this :O Totally real beta hat 2000 poko points-not fake true story bro 8-bit phoenix:10000 poko points-8-bit FIRE purple catherine 600 poko points-Spinny catherine Narwhal in a bag 40 poko points-NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMINS THE OCEAN Uncle doge: NOT FOR SALE-such july much 4th LAST CHANCE Bunny doge: 40 poko points-Hop hop hop said the doge Deal with it doge 4000 poko points-deal with it Captain doge: 200 poko points-ARR SUCH PIRATE MUCH ARR WOW LOL MOON:160 poko points-LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL LIMITED SPIN PRIZES BOOST CHANCE OF GETTING RARE ITEMS-20 poko points Doge-such regular doge uncommon pet time trekker-Pet that can time travel uncommon domminus astra-OOOH Astral dommini 1% chance king doge- king of all doges ULTRA RARE Cheesepult-throws cheese at you ULTRA RARE A thing-its just a thing you can sell it uncommon Teddingsworth-drive me somwehre teddingsworth rare Starfish that wont let go of your face-GET IT OFFF rare Gift of the future-aliens gave me this Common Tieferno-MY TIE IS ON FIRE Impossible Fire crown-You can be the king of fire impossible Gift of potions-a wizard gave me this rare Body swap potion-herbert gave me this O_O gift of potions rare astro helm-astro bob gave me this gift of the future common Friendly alien-aliens gave me this gift of the future rare chest of poko points (4000 poko points) ULTRA RARE sparkeler-Its the uhhhh Uncommon basic wizard hat LOOK LIKE A WIZARD gift of the future common 3-1000 poko points Very common Pixel poko pin-retro poko also you can buy it rare Selling prices Thing-3 poko points Category:Blog posts